Cerena's Snippets: Volume 1
by Cenwyn
Summary: A series of short stories that cover Cerena Cousland's life in Highever before the Blight. From the arrival of Sir Gilmore including a budding romance, adventures with Fergus and the tough choices of duty that come with being nobility.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: While stuck in between stories or writers block I had an idea to do snippets of stories for one of my Warden's Cerena. Most of these short stories take place in between the quests and main campaign into the shadowed areas of the game that not hit upon but are left up to the imagination of the player. Volume 1 deals with Cerena's childhood at the Cousland manor and a budding romance with Roland. I will add more stories as my schedule allows as I have tons in my head. Finding the time to lay them out is the obstacle. I hope you enjoy what it to come and feedback welcome. **

**Cerena's Snippets: Volume 1**

Almost A Kiss:

"Come my lady surely you can do better than that!" Rory goaded as they danced around in the practice yard. They had been sparring for well over an hour on sword and shield. It was her favorite weapon combination that she was more than proficient at under normal circumstances.

Today she was not fighting under normal circumstances. She was fighting with particularly nasty hangover from last night and reliving the memory of a kiss that almost happened. Courtesy of Rory and the guards challenging her to cards and a drinking game that ended with the tumblers of whiskey coming out. She had only meant to stay a couple of hours to play and drink. However that couple of hours turned into half the night with Rory having to help her find her bed. "It would not be fitting for a Teryn's daughter to be seen crawling drunk to her bed or passed out somewhere." he had said as he hoisted her up.

As they reached the small sitting garden that led towards the family's private quarters Cerena stumbled nearly smacking her face into the wall. Her head was spinning and she was having a hard time trying not to giggle insanely. She knew Rory was just as drunk as she was and wondered how he managing both of them.

"Rory can we sit here a minute please? Just until my head stops spinning or is it the castle that is spinning?" she asked cradling her head in her hands and resisting the urge to vomit in the plant that was next to her. How dignified would that look? A Teryn's daughter throwing her guts up in her mother favorite fern bushes. Then again she knew her dignity had walked out the door the minute she took the first whiskey shot.

Rory laughed quietly and slung an arm over her shoulders. "It is your head that is spinning and you should not drink so much if you can't handle it my lady."

Cerena looked at him then snorted before giving him a weak punch in the chest. "I can handle it fine; it was you all who insisted on bringing out the whiskey when the ale was gone. Beside you are just as much in your cups as I am."

"My lady, you can't even punch me properly right now. I am in my cups yes but I know how to handle and control my alcohol intake. Next time I would recommend you stop at the ale." Rory snickered at her half hearted attempt.

Cerena gave him a very unlady like snort and made a lunge for him. She managed to knock them both of the bench and they went sprawling in heap of tangled limbs on the flagstones. Wrestling with Rory while intoxicated was not something she had intended on doing. And while she was more than able to hold her in own in a wrestling match against him sober; she was no match for him drunk.

The match ended when Rory lay on top of her, pinning Cerena's arms to her side. Cerena made another attempt to get out of his grip but just groaned and relaxed her body giving up.

"So now, my lady, it seems you have yourself in quite the little pickle here. I have once again won the day…."Rory began to crow when he stopped talking. Cerena saw him turn his head in the dim torchlight. She could hear the sound of footsteps coming from outside corridor that led towards them. Rory cursed and pulled Cerena up to him and into the shadows of the garden.

Fortunately for them Eleanor adored plants and the bench they had been sitting on was flanked by very large, tall bushy ferns. Quickly and quietly Rory maneuvered them behind one pulling Cerena close to him. One arm went around her waist, the other her shoulders. Unable to do anything but go along Cerena wrapped her arms around his chest to get as close as possible. Both stayed very still even though the fern covered them and the torchlight was not able to reach them. It was not that they did not care if they were discovered. It was the fact that with the Teryn and Teryna gone visiting Rory did not want this gambling and drunken escapade reported to them. He did not want Cerena to get into trouble, nor himself or his friends.

As they waited for whoever was coming to pass by, Cerena came slightly out of her drunken stupor. She had her chin resting on Rory's shoulder and when she turned her head she inhaled slightly catching the delicious scent he always bathed in. It was a fresh clean scent with notes of spice and musk. Cerena closed her eyes bringing her nose closer to his neck and inhaling very gently and quietly again. His scent and then nearness of him scent thrilling waves of tingles through her body. She was becoming fully aware of the fact that they were pressed up tightly against each other. His arm around her waist felt strong and protective but the sensation of that strength awakened a fire in her belly and her loins. She wondered what it would be like up against him not clothed but fully naked. The feel of skin against skin, of heat and desire dancing in an ecstatic dance of physical love. She was tempted, so tempted to nuzzle his neck softly to see what he would feel like against her lips. But she didn't and instead laid her cheek on his shoulder and let his scent once again wash over her.

Rory on the other hand was doing battle with his own emotions and his body. He was perfectly aware that he was holding the Teryn's daughter in a manner that was unfitting for his position and rank. But holding her this close to him was the only way they would not been seen by the guards that were getting ready to pass by them. As the several sets of footsteps came nearer Rory caught the scent of Cerena's hair. It was an intoxicating mixture of sandalwood, orange and lavender. He reached his hand up to lightly stroke her hair, to get her to relax. Her whole body was rigid and tense whether it was because of him or because of the approaching guard he did not know. But what he did know was that he could not deny Cerena Cousland felt perfect in his arms. The generous curves of her body molded perfectly into his. The crush of her breasts against his chest began to make his blood sing. The silky feel of her hair through his fingers sent shivers of desire down his body. If her hair felt this good he could only imagine what her body felt like.

What if he just gave her a kiss? Would she be offended or accept it? What was she feeling right now? Was it the same as him? He realized then that he had always admired her and was certain at this moment that something had sparked between them.

He stopped stroking her hair and was moving him mouth towards her face to claim her lips. To late however as the approaching guards stopped, talked for a few minutes then moved on up the corridor. When they heard the door to the barracks close, Rory and Cerena relaxed simultaneously. Cerena parted the fern they were behind and peered out. The corridor was silent with only the sounds of nighttime birds carried on the wind from the surrounding forest.

"Rory, I think it is clear I don't see or hear anyone coming." Cerena whispered coming back against Rory because if he let her go she would fall straight into the fern; possibly knocking it over. When she righted herself she was face to face with him looking straight into his eyes. Cerena saw the raw desire that burned in them as she was sure he could see it in hers as well. She wanted him to kiss her and it seemed it would happen. But Rory caught himself and for tonight the kiss he so longed to give her would not be.

Cerena felt her heart sink as Rory whispered. "Come we better get you to your room before we have another close call. We have training in the in morning and we don't need to be doing it with hangovers. "

Cerena nodded hiding her disappointment and broke away from his arms. It was unsettling feeling his arms empty of her and the void that was left when she stepped away from him. Quietly and quickly they climbed over the bench and up the corridor that led to the Cousland Knights barracks and the family quarters.

Cerena stopped and turned to look at Rory saying. "I had fun tonight even though I was dying to vomit in Mother's ferns. Thanks for making sure I made it back here without disgracing myself to badly."

Despite the disappointment he was feeling due to being a coward he smiled. "It was my pleasure my lady. We will have to repeat tonight again sometime soon."

Cerena wasn't exactly sure if Rory meant the card game, the drinking, the kiss that almost happened or all of the above. But she watched as Rory turned to leave and she quietly called out. "Rory wait."

Not knowing and not caring what any future consequences would be, Cerena planted a solid, long kiss on his cheek. Her heart was hammering madly at her bold move as she did so. It may not have been the kiss on the lips she had been dreaming about for a long time now, but Maker's balls one of them had to take the first step.

Cerena stepped back at looked at Rory's face which had surprised yet delighted look. His hand went up to touch the area were her lips were seconds ago. Cerena giggled and then ran towards the family quarters, leaving Rory to stare after her like the love struck lad he had just become.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Budding of Love:**

"I am doing the best I can considering my head feels like a thousand bells are ringing in it!" Cerena said gritting her teeth. Rory was still goading her on as they bashed and kicked at each other's shield. "Never again will I drink that much whiskey after that much ale." Cerena thought to herself. She was barely holding on for when practiced ended then she was going to send for some herbal tea and go take a nap. "Besides I see that you are a little lax in your fighting as well. Something pre-occupying mind dear Rory?" Cerena crowed back at him.

Rory knew exactly what she was referring to, last night's kiss on his cheek. It was all he could think about and even now the area still tingled from where her lips touched his skin. But that was not his only pre-occupation that was distracting him. He found himself now unable to stop staring at Cerena and wondered when she had suddenly gone from a short and plump girl with scraped knees as well as a co-conspirator buddy at arms to a pretty and ripening young woman. Her body was taking on generous curves and she was really starting to fill out, everywhere. He stopped paying attention to her movements as he became lost in his thoughts and it was just enough for Cerena to take the win on this round.

Before Rory knew it he was flat on his back with Cerena's practice sword at his throat. She placed a booted foot on his chest and grinned down at him. "So what was that you were saying that I could do better?"

Rory groaned then laughed as the training master came up to them. "Well done both of you. Take in some water and rest. That is all for this morning as I have new soldiers to train that just came into service." Cerena extended her hand and pulled Rory up to his feet.

Cerena and Rory nodded as the training master left the practice yard. Around them in other smaller groups soldiers were practicing with their weapons under the guidance of the older veteran soldiers. Rory motioned for Cerena to a bench that sat underneath a wooden roof that provided shade from the warm sun. He handed Cerena the waterskin and she took a long drink before handing it back to Rory. They sat there for several long minutes watching the soldiers before Cerena leaned back and closed her eyes. The effort of practice had made her headache worse and for the second time she swore never to try to drink grown men under the table again.

"Are you all right my lady?" Rory asked looking at her concerned. Her face was flushed from their exertions but he could see little dark circles under her eyes which were very bloodshot.

Cerena gingerly nodded her head. "No more whiskey ever, ever again, though I will still happily stick to getting drunk on ale. I think I will be going to take a nap for a few hours after downing an entire pot of Nan's tea. What about you? What is on your schedule for the day?"

Rory took a drink of water then setting the skin aside. "For the rest of the morning I am helping Sir Bryant on formation drills and who knows what else he assigns to me. But fortunately I am free after dinner to do whatever."

Cerena tilted her head to look at him. His face was also flushed with exertion but his green eyes were bright with after effects of fighting. He was growing into a very handsome man and even at the age of eighteen years he was already turning ladies' heads. Which for some reason bothered her just a bit even though she admittedly enjoyed it when he blushed whenever he walked by a group of admiring and giggling girls at Highever's market. To her surprise she could feel her own giddiness taking place whenever she looked at him. A thrill of excitement would shoot through her body, followed by her heart literally beating out of her chest. Little butterflies would form in her stomach when he glanced her way and smiled the charming, quirky smile that always brightened her day.

"Well Mother and Father won't be back for two more days. Let's go swimming at the water hole tonight like we used to! We have not been swimming in a long time and we can take Sarg. My hound can fill in for Fergus since he will soon be a married man." Cerena grinned delightedly at him.

Rory grinned at her broadly. "You bet. Shall we meet at the back gate after dinner?" All the while thinking that the swim hole they liked to frequent would be the perfect opportunity to give Cerena a payback for not only the kiss but knocking him on his back.

Standing Cerena said. "Done and it looks like your knight is coming to fetch you now. I will see you at dinner if not before." Rory watched her to put her practice gear on her stand then watched her walk off towards the kitchens.

"Turnabout is about fair play my lady." He snickered under his breath.

At the appointed time Cerena found Rory at the back gate waiting. She had already informed the guard captain, Nan and Sir Bryant who led the Cousland knights where they would be. Like Rory she was wearing an old tunic with the sleeves cut off and trousers that were missing the legs just above her knees. In her knapsack she carried a change of clothes, a pair of daggers, bathing towel, wine skin, a log of cheese and some of Nan's oatmeal bread. Sarg kept jumping at her bag attempting to get at the food. Though he did not have far to go as his head came up to her mid thigh.

Rory was armed with his sword and shield just in case they ran into any trouble. The guard greeted them and opened the gate that led out the back of the estate. The waterhole was only a five minute walk and they followed the trail down in a single file fashion.

The night was balmy and warm with a half moon low in the sky. It made the newly born dark of late evening easier to see in. Other than their footsteps the only sounds were Sarg's sniffing, night owls and the rushing sound of the nearby waterfalls. The water hole they swam in was a natural pool ringed with rocks and several feet deep in the middle. The water was filtered by the natural flow of the fast flowing river that lay many yards away over very large boulders.

When they reached the waterhole they set their weapons close at hand and left the knapsack at a safe distance. Rory turned to Cerena adopting a challenging stance. "Race you to the water."

Cerena turned to accept but Rory was already running. "You sneaky son of a…." she swore at him then took off after him. His legs were long than hers and he had a good head start. But she managed to just barely catch before he launched himself in the water. Cerena bolted forward and lunged off the flat stone dock they had built and dive bombed into the water. Rory came up first wiping water from his eyes only to be drenched in Cerena's impact wave.

When Cerena surfaced she laughed as Rory wiped his sopping wet hair from his face. "There that is for challenging me to a race and then cheating." Rory splashed her back and so as not to be outdone Sarg let out a gleeful bark and charged into the pool drenching both Rory and Cerena. He paddled around happily lapping at the water yipping like a young pup. Giggling Serena swam over to him and grabbed a hold of his collar and he towed her around the pool. As kids she and Fergus would let Sarg take them for a ride. After a few turns around Rory grabbed a hold of the hound's collar as Cerena floated lazily on her back. The water was so cool and refreshing and even though it was early summer it was going to be a hot one this year.

She felt Rory floating beside her as Sarg still swam snapping at the small fishes in the shallow. She sighed then asked. "Rory, do you find that life seems less complicated and simpler when you are kid?"

Rory found his footing than swam over to lounge on a smooth rock. Cerena was still floating on her back and it was the Rory noticed that her linen shirt she wore became almost see through in the moonlight. He could see the swells of her breasts and the faint outline of nipples poking through the fabric.

Praising the Maker with all his might that it was dark and she could not see his face. For he was absolutely sure it was beet red and even though the water was cold it did not stop the fire in his groin. The cold water however at least stopped the rather embarrassing awakening of his member.

"Rory, did you hear what I said?" Cerena asked up righting herself to standing.

"Huh? Oh no I did not I was under water. What did you say?" he almost stammered out but caught himself.

"I asked if you found that life was so much simpler and less complicated as a kid?" Cerena asked again swimming over to him.

He moved over to give her room to hang off of a rock. Composing himself he replied. "Actually I do. You are not given as many responsibilities as a kid to worry about and can run free with no cares. However the older we get the more those free times seem to happen less. Just a part of growing up I guess."

Cerena was thoughtful for a few minutes before responding. "Hmmm yes sometimes getting older bites the ass cheek. I miss the days when we could just go do things. Me, you, Fergus, Sarg and the other kids we grew up with. I miss those days and sometimes a Teryn's daughter is not all it is cracked up to be."

Her tone became softer more remorse and Rory moved closer to her. "What troubles you my lady?"

Cerena shook her head in an effort to get rid of the melancholy. "Nothing just reflecting is all. Ugh Andraste's ass we are out here to swim and have fun."

Cerena launched herself from the rock and began to swim. Rory quickly caught up to her racing her lap for lap. When they had exhausted themselves Rory let Cerena clamber on his back and he ported her around the pool walking along lazily. She clung to his back securely and again he was glad it was dark. He could feel the press of her breasts against his back and it sent shivers down his spine. Her arms felt good wrapped around his shoulders and he felt her sigh contentedly as her chin rested on the side of his neck. Her body relaxed into him as he moved through the water.

Rory knew he should not do it as it was a perfect moment with her rested and content. But he still owed her for beating him this morning and in one quick movement he flipped back and dunked into the water. She let out a yelp before going under then came up sputtering and coughing.

"Oh you dirty sneaky, devious…." Cerena bawled at him yet was laughing at the same time.

Rory wanted so much to snatch her up in his arms and plant a big fat kiss on her lips. Maker help him he could not do it. Cerena was a Teryn's daughter and even though she kissed him first he did not feel worthy of returning the same. Rory knew Cerena considered them and many others equal with her regardless of the positions they held in life. But Rory thought differently as it had been drilled into him as child. He may be the son of a minor lord but that was all. Even when he earned his knighthood in the Cousland guard, he would still be classed beneath her.

"What the hell was that for?" Cerena said coming forward and attempting to dunk him. Her attempt turned into a wrestling match in the water.

"That was for knocking me flat on my back this morning." Rory said as he fought hard to pin her arms down. No success as he got dunked by Cerena using her sheer weight and muscles.

Cerena laughed and quickly swam away to the bank hoisting herself on the flat rock and crossing her legs. Rory was swimming fast behind her to prop himself up on the nearby rock. The moon had moved higher into the sky reflecting in the pool. It's cool light shining down on the water turning parts of it into silver glass.

Cerena sighed contentedly as Rory pulled himself up beside her. They sat together in contented silence. Cerena glanced at Rory noticing how his body was starting to fill out as he came out of adolescence and into manhood. His wet clothes clung to every part of his body and it all Cerena could to turn her eyes away.

"I just remembered something my lady. Your birthday is coming up in a couple of months." Rory remarked patting Sarg as the hound came up to lay beside them.

Cerena groaned out loud saying. "Don't remind me. Mother is planning a party for me which is all and fine but she is also doing it as a formal debut party. Which means I will be put on display for suitable young noble men as a future potential bride. Ugh, like I want to stand around in a dress and be ogled over like a prized mare or something. I know mother means well and I love her for all her attempts to turn me into a proper young noble woman. But that is just not me Rory and never has been. I don't want to take her efforts for granted though. I guess she has been more tolerable of her tomboy daughter than most noble women would be. I should be grateful that she has not barred the freedom I do get though. Being cooped in a castle doing womanly duties is not something I want to do. At least not right now anyway. But for her and father I will bear it all in good humor and grace. I just don't relish standing around giggling girls making eyes at every cute man in the room."

Rory looked over at Cerena and smiled. "Don't forget the matronly old harpies who like to marry their friends' children off when theirs are all gone. If I may say my lady, your father would never allow an arrangement that you did not want to happen. Your father loves you and you are his favorite. He loves Fergus just as much but he has always had a soft spot for his second. Besides there never really any young girls to run around with around the castle. Other than your mother, Nan and the servants you have always been around men. Your tomboyish nature is only natural. And if I may say I think you would look very pretty in a dress."

Cerena looked over at Rory as he said these last words haltingly. He looked as if he was afraid he would get hit or berated. Cerena giggled saying. "Well if you think I would look pretty in a dress then I would wear one only for you. And father too of course. As long as you are able to come to my party I could tolerate looking like a lady for an evening." She bumped Rory affectionately on the shoulder.

He breathed a sigh of relief that she had not hit him for the comment. "If I am allowed to attend I would be happy to be there. But if anyone treats you like a piece of meat they will answer to me then to Sarg." He said as Sarg stuck his body in between them licking Cerena's cheek.

Cerena laughed wiping dog slobber off her skin. "Deal but I request you dance at least one or two dances with me. I have the feeling I will need your sane company." She stopped laughing then took on a more serious tone. "Rory, am I too tomboyish? It is a thought that has been on my mind for awhile now since mother mentioned the party. I want to retain who I am but I don't want people to be put off by my manner."

Rory was not expecting this question and was a little at a loss for words. He personally thought Cerena was just fine as she was. But then again they had grown up together and the arena of nobility lifestyle was a whole different ballgame.

He chose his words carefully though as he said. "To those who do not know you like we do perhaps it might put some people off. But you should not change just to suit another person's image of you or what they think you should be. If you want to change then it should be because you want too. I see a brave, strong, funny, kind, considerate, adventurous loyal and charming young woman before me. Any man who is not able to see all of you for those qualities is not worthy of time or your attention. A man who accepts you for what you are is the only one worthy of you. I do swear my lady that I will not allow any man that is not worthy of you too say or do anything bad. "

Cerena stared dumbfounded at Rory not expecting these wise words come from him. But as she absorbed what he said it made perfect sense and it caused her insides to go warm and fuzzy. Her face felt hot and red as she knew she was blushing. Thank gods for the dark of night.

Cerena took Rory's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you so much for those words. And they were the right words I needed to hear too. As my pledge to you I will do the same in that I will not allow any woman who is not worthy of you to say or do anything bad. In fact the woman who wants to settle down with will need to meet with my approval."

Now it was Rory's turn to blush. "Thank you my lady. It is good to know that we will have each other's backs on the crazy road of life. Come we should probably get back. We have been out here for quite a long time now."

Cerena looked up the moon and sighed as Rory helped her to her feet. Their clothes were partly dry so after putting on boots and gathering up their things they started back up the path. With the moon overhead it was now a bit easier to traverse up the hill. Still Rory took Cerena's hand and stayed in front to guide her along. The back gate was still unlocked and Cerena thanked the guard as they went through it towards the living quarters. Most of the lights were out except for some rooms where soft conversation took place. At the corridor that led to the living quarters they stopped.

"I will go inform the guard captain that we are back. He will not be in bed for at least a couple of hours yet." Rory said handing her the knapsack. They were still holding hands Cerena noticed as she looked down.

She looked at Rory and he seemed reluctant to let her hand go. Cerena felt the same then remembered that she had wanted to ask him a question earlier.

"Rory, last night when I kissed you on the cheek did you mind at all?" Cerena asked peering at him as the torchlight danced off his red hair.

His face took on a wistful look of remembrance as he involuntarily touched his where her lips had met his skin. He shook his head and said quietly. "No my lady, no I did not mind at all. It was a good ending to the night."

Cerena breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I am glad you did not mind. Goodnight Rory."

Before Cerena could let go of his hand he threw propriety out the door, pulled her forward and kissed her. Not on the lips but on the area between her lips and cheek. He lingered there for a few seconds then pulled away smiling. "Good night, my lady."

Then as quickly as he kissed her he was gone down the dark hallway towards the captain's quarters. Cerena stood stunned for a few moments before putting her fingers to the spot his lips hand been a moment before. It tingled in a very pleasant way causing her to giggle all the way to her room.


End file.
